


Records of the Mundane

by magpie_fngrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Written for the March Drarry Discord Challenge. The prompt:Remember When.Word count limit : 272.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 202





	Records of the Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Brief and Dreamy (Bounding-Heart) for giving it a quick look at short notice <3  
>  **Please check[my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/profile) for tagging/concrit/permissions info.**

Draco keeps records of the mundane, so that he might remember the mornings he wakes first, making tea, puttering around the kitchen on bare feet, the flagstones warmed by elf-magic, while Harry slumbers soft in their bed. That he might remember the blaze of their first kiss; the vertigo of their first fuck; the exquisite terror that this: _this_ mattered. That he might remember the time he walked out on them; spending three months in crystal-sharp agony. That he might remember the meeting in the London Aquarium, Harry fighting for them, relentless. The leap Draco took when he trusted Harry with his heart, that pulsating mess of love and torment. The relief of their kiss while jellyfish undulated in a secret dance. That he might remember the moments of a life lived together: the breakfasts, the dirty socks, the mugs in the sink, the feet on the table, the warmth of the bed at his right side.

How it feels to have Harry’s hands on him as Draco pours the tea. How it feels to have Harry’s touch on his hips, on his lips; his head on the inside of Draco’s neck, resting there. Nesting there. How it feels to climb over him, under him, beside him; sweet geometry on lavender-scented sheets. How the abyss beckons—terrifying—when the Owl comes from St Mungo’s. How it feels to see Harry walk with a cane, determined to make it to the park without help. To count the steps Harry takes. To count the ways Harry needs him. To count the ways he needs Harry:

infinite.

Like their memories, strung like pearls, mapping out their history.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/MagpieFearne/)  
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤


End file.
